


For What It's Worth

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, trans loghain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did a pregnancy test,” said Loghain, jaw working. The more words that came out of his mouth the more displeased he looked. It took Maric a moment to process what he’d said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth

“Maric, we need to talk.”

The way he said it made Maric turn instantly. Loghain never called for him like that, his tone soft, a hint of something like fear hidden in his tone. Loghain Mac Tir commanded armies with his voice, his words tearing out of his throat with violence.

“What’s going on?” he said, frowning and waving his attendants away. Something was going on. Loghain was out of his armor (he technically shouldn’t have been in it in the first place, but the man was too stubborn to take his Orlesian trophy plate off). His arms were crossed in front of him, and he looked even more annoyed that usual.

“You’re sure there are no spies or anything?” said Loghain, shifting from one foot to the other.

“If there were, would I know?”

Loghain glared at him and Maric smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. What’s this about?”

He took the crown off, spinning it around his finger. He’d noticed that Loghain tended to open up more when such a visible reminder of his office wasn’t between them. ‘Open up’, of course, was a relative term for him.

“I did a pregnancy test,” said Loghain, jaw working. The more words that came out of his mouth the more displeased he looked.

It took Maric a moment to process what he’d said. He stared at Loghain for a second.

“I’ve been feeling ill,” said Loghain. “So I did a pregnancy test.” He stared at Maric expectantly, the look in his eyes saying a lot about how he felt regarding Maric’s current level of intelligence.

“You haven’t told me you feel ill,” said Maric. Loghain had looked off-color for a few days, but the man was very pale to begin with, and it could be hard to tell. That, and his personality lent to not getting in his business.

“I’m not ill, I’m pregnant,” said Loghain. “Don’t worry, Maric. I’m going to go to Gwaren, hide in the manse for a few months. I’ve talked to Celia already, the child will never know you’re their father. You don’t need to protect me.”

“I don’t want that,” said Maric. “I had to give up Alistair already, I’m not giving up- I don’t _need_ to do anything, Loghain. I want to.”

Maric waited, lips pressed together (his own heart pounding, because he was going to be a father, never mind again, the same feeling was there as before, only now it was with Loghain, they would be fathers _together_ ).

“If that’s what you want,” said Loghain finally. “For what it’s worth, I, ah. I want this too.”

It took Loghain a lot to say those words, and Maric had never been fonder of the man in that moment. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, smiling slightly, eyes on that craggy face, those deep blue yes.

“Yes,” said Loghain stiffly. The moment their lips touched, Loghain relaxed as he always did, lingering in Maric’s arms, perhaps afraid, perhaps excited. Maric was both.


End file.
